Susano'o
Character created by GUIZINHOcrycry; Atributes: Dexterity: 10 (12); Strength: 5; Body: 5; Intelligence: 12; Will: 8; Mind: 8; Influence: 11; Aura: 8; Spirit: 8; Initiative: 33 (41); Hero Points: 0 HP's Power: (*) - Linked: * * Hypersensitive Touch: 8; * * Analytical Smell and Taste/Tracking Scent: 5; * * Extended Hearing: 5; * * Ultra Vision: 5; * * Longevity: 5; * * Systemic Antidote: 5; * * Full Vision: 5; * * Super speed: 2; Power Bonuses and Limitations: * * Hypersensitive Touch is a result of intense training ('Skilled Power'.); * * Analytical Smell and Taste / Tracking Scent is a result of intense training ('Skilled Power'.); * * Extended Hearing is a result of intense training ('Skilled Power'.); * * Ultra Vision is a result of intense training ('Skilled Power'.); * * Super speed is a result of intense training ('Skilled Power'.); * * Extended Hearing has Isolated Hearing (+1 FC); Advantages: * Intensive Training; * Lightning Reflexes; * Sharp Eye; * Connoisseur; * Attractive; * Genius; * Gift of Gab; * Double Jointed; * Ambidextrous; * Omni-Connection; * Omni-Scholar; * Scholar: ('Arma particular: Utilização de lâminas de um gume concedem uma penalidade de -2 colunas na OV'); * Speed Draw ('Katana Lynx'); * Iron Nerves; * Languages 1; Asiático 1: ('Chinês os dialetos; Japonês Nativo; Koreano; Cambojano; Indonésio; Laotiano; Tailandês; Vietnamita; Inglês; Dinamarquês; Holandês; Alemão; Islandês; Norueguês; Sueco.'); * Reputation ('Especificamente na cidade de Tokyo.'); * Credentials: (Katsukyō possui credenciais governamentais 'médio' em Tokyo.); * Area Knowledge: (País: Japão.); * Leadership; Disadvantages: * Minor Physical Restriction: ('Lesão extremamente ampla do músculo trapézio ao acrômio: 1. Sucedidos Trick Shot's causam uma penalidade de +2 na RV contra Ataques Físicos; 2. Diminuição de 1 AP em Corpo; 3. Exposição a chamas em combate causam penalidade de +2 em RV.'); * Guilt: ('Katsukyō Kyokushin ('活 教 - 曲 信') se culpa pelo óbito de Hideyoshi Kimiko ('君 - 子'), seu pai.'); * Catastrophic Psychological Instability: (' 1. Esquizofrenia; 2. Surto psicótico; 3. Catatonia.'); * Traumatic Flashbacks x2: (' 1. Conflagrações de combustão vigorosas, ou incêndios, relembram a lástima de Katsukyō pela morte de seu pai Hideyoshi Kimiko; 2. Homicídios extremamente cruéis e devastadores relembram o selvagem assassinato de Wakana Kyokushin ('和奏 - 曲 信').'); * Married: ('Aki Kyokushin Shisan ('晶-曲信-紙算') .'); * Public Identity: ('Susano'o não esconde seu rosto.'); * Catastrophic Irrational Attraction x2: ('1. Possui uma atração irracional por pagar por seus pecados; 2. Possui uma atração irracional por justiça.'); * Serious Irrational Attraction: ('Possui uma atração irracional pela Lynx.'); * Serious Irrational Fear x2: (' Katsukyō teme irracionalmente conflagrações de combustão vigorosas; Teme irracionalmente sua antiga cidade e sua antiga casa com seus pais falecidos Incomum .') * Loss Vulnerability AP's: ('Fatal fraqueza a exposição da radiação de Omnino licet caelestis.'); Skills: * * Medicine: 12; * * Gadgetry: 11 | gadget, Repair'; * * Weaponry: 10; * * Martial Artist: 10 [Battery; Defense ;Techniques]; * * Acrobatics: 10; * * Thief: 10 Security Systems; * * Scientist: 10 Plans, Observation'; * * Military Science: 10 Recognition, Demolition, Field Command'; * * Spy: 9 ['Brainwashing, Coding, Electronic Countermeasures (ECM), Hacking']; * * Detective: 9 Recognition, Identification Systems, Law, Legwork, Police Procedure'; Equipment: * Katana Lynx: ['Corpo: 7; EV: 10; Kinetic Absorption: 8; Reflection/Deflection: 10; Energy Absorption: 8; Power Reserve bearer attributes': 0 8.']; Power Bonuses and Limitations: * Kinetic Absorption: ('Energy absorbed feeds Energy Reserve.'); * Power Reserve: ('Must be powered by an auxiliary power, being Kinetic Absorption.'); * Body: ('Hardened Defenses'); Personal Data: * Name: Susano'o * Alter Ego/Full Name: Katsukyō Kyokushin - 曲信' * Wealth: 18; * Occupation: Wandering Samurai; * Motivation: Survival ('Closer to Seeking Justice'); * Height: 5'90.551ft (1.80 m); * Weight: 1.49914 lb (68 kg); * Marital Status: Married: (Aki Kyokushin Shisan ('晶-曲信-紙算') ); * Sex: Male * Affiliations: N/A; * Nationality: Japanese (Born in Tokyo); * Age / Birthday and Years old/ May 28nd ('148th') 1868; * Zodiac sign: Libra; * Beliefs / Religion: Shinto; * Blood Type: AB; * Known Relatives: Wakana Kyokushin ('和奏 - 曲 信'): Mother; Hideyoshi Kimiko ('君 - 子'): Father; History: Katsukyō Kyokushin nasceu em 1868 em Tokyo Metropolis, no território de Tokyo, província do Japão, uma nação insular soberana no localizado no leste da Ásia. Mais precisamente em Koishikawa ("Yamanote"). Todavia, sucessivo a seu nascimento, uma frota de navios americanos sucedeu sua vinda ao mundo, com a chegada do americano Commodore Matthew C. Perry, que ameaçara de incendiar a cidade caso um tratado desigual proposto fosse rejeitado, e, devido a uma avassaladora diferença entre o poder japonês e o americano os fizeram aceitar sem predileção. Devido a esta aquisição ao tratado, o Japão passou a ser observado com humilhação, e para deixar de ser visto com vassalagem; aviltamento, começou uma modernização e reforma no país, e o Xhogunato Tokugawa, último feudal japonês governo militar, focalizou as renovações nas forças armadas do Japão. Antes desta modernização, o japão não possuía um exército nacional, tendo que cada clã teria suas tropas; Xogum era o com maior força militar. Em 30 de Janeiro de 1867, o Imperador Kömei faleceu, porém, até o momento, o imperador teria uma péssima influência no império Japonês, sendo uma figura praticamente simbólica. Além de que tudo exercido pelo representando era por comando do Xogum. Porém, 3 clãs rivais com suas causas de defensores da extensão das reformas para outros setores da sociedade, acabaram por afrontar a soberania do Xhogunato. O novo imperador Mutsuhito, chega ao trono, aceitando a denúncia do Xogum, que fora convencido a aceitar as reformas estabelecidas, e em Janeiro de 1868, ocorre a restauração do poder da figura do Imperador, que assumira o nome Meiji, após ser entronizado. Agora o imperador era o líder de um japão centralizado, e alguns clãs formaram um conflito para impedir o surgimento do Xogunato, causando a guerra civil de Boshin. Em princípios e aspectos, a era Meiji oferecia propostas liberais; propostas centralizadoras, e a abolição do sistema Han, tradição feudal. Os territórios de clãs serão confiscados e reservados a propriedades privadas de pequenos agricultores, que aumentou a produção do campo. Estes implantes foram arquitetados e impostos para centralizar o poder, e acabar com as autoridades feudais. Além de que os antigos domínios de clãs, serão substituídos por 47 prefeituras, os Todöfuken. E, sucessivamente houveram novas propostas, como de um Sentimento de uma comunidade; Nacionalismo além das lealdades tradicionais e feudas;. Símbolos Nacionais. Entretanto, em religião, será incentivado uma nova crença nacional, o Xintoísmo do estado. O xintoísmo é uma crença tradicional Japonesa, que possuíra grande influência chinesa e budista, detalhes que foram exclusos nesta nova religião. Sor.Kyokushin fora um indivíduo de amplo conhecimento de seu país e do bushido, e nascera diante a época na província de Musashi. Sua linhagem sanguínea descendia do clã Edo, ramificação de um clã japonês com poderosa integração aos Samurais, o clã Taira. Devido a esta descendência, foi ensinado grandes técnicas e princípios de conduta samurai. Sua família acabara não sofrendo tanto com as drásticas alterações vigorosas. Porém, seu pai, teria dívidas intensivamente avassaladoras, e mesmo que deseja-se cumprir com elas, os valores eram descomunais, e Hideyoshi realizou a técnica Seppuku para prevalecer sua honra e satisfazer suas dívidas com o clã Xhogunato. Todavia, o acúmulo destas obrigações pesou a culpa sobre a família de Kyokushin, que acabara por sofrer um declínio econômico durante um prolongado período. Entretanto, Kyokushin e sua mãe Wakana Kyokushin ('和奏 - 曲 信'), foram submetidos a enormes afazeres e mesmo com árduo e vigoroso ofício. A perda extrema de privilégios samurais e a perda de influência do Xogum, uma frota de samurais rivais do clã Xogunato e o Xogum fora estabelecida que sucedeu um massacre genocida na aldeia de Kyokushin, com o óbito de sua mãe com uma fratura em sua membrana intercostal externa, lateral destra do tórax, e esfacelada por samurais homicidas. Os clamores de martírio; Angústia; Dor; Desespero dos inocentes e a severa calamidade fez com que Katsukyō vislumbra-se o terror com 5 anos de idade. No dia 13 de Março de 1873. Os massacres e as chamas aniquilavam os resíduos das moradias, e a graveolência das cinzas dos corpos que apodreciam com o decorrer do tempo - A emanação exorbitante do sangue dos inocentes e dos obnóxios civis devido a fatal situação, tudo gerava o inferno dentro de um local onde chamavam de Lar. Por fim, alguns samurais adentraram violentamente no recinto onde Katsukyō mantia sua lástima, lacrimejando intensamente e suplicando pela vida de sua mãe em seus braços, enquanto sua moradia era consumida pelas devastadoras chamas. Os homens se aproximavam soerguendo suas lâminas em direção a ingênua criança. Todavia, com a lâmina sobre o músculo esterno hioideo, região frontal da garganta de Kyokushin, e após um leve corte sobre a mesma, uma silhueta extensivamente sagaz perfura o músculo reto do abdômen de um dos êmulos próximos, sucessivamente, traçando um corte sobre a linha alba até o músculo esterno tireóideo recoberto pela fáscia cervical, regiões rentes do abdômen ao tórax, do penúltimo êmulo, e enfim, perfurando do músculo esterno cléido mastóideo ao músculo Bucinador, regiões rentes da retaguarda da cabeça com a face. O homem se aproxima cautelosamente da pequena criança, estendendo seu palmo sestra para a mesma, e com um leve sorriso fascinante, que prende a concentração da criança e a faz acompanhar o homem, e após se retirarem, a casa desmorona devido ao enfraquecimento dos pilares, com as chamas. Ele brada suavemente que é impossível sua fuga através das passagens tradicionais, e adentra sobre uma densa mata limítrofe e se ocultando para impedir sua detecção. Após um longo percurso de grande sigilosidade, ambos chegam a uma moradia em belíssimo estado, com retoques ao redores e flores de encantadora aparência germinadas sobre o jardim. O recinto impressiona a analise de Kyokushin, que acabara utilizando uma resplandecente sorriso o que agradara o homem que o salvou. O mesmo se agacha confortavelmente e brada a criança que esta seria sua nova casa, uma moradia sigilosa. O homem, em seguida, apresenta o espaço ao jovem. Os Shoji eram feitos de folhas translúcidas aperfeiçoadas, e de madeira de coloração bordô escurecido, com contraste moderado; As Fusuma eram feitas em algodão revestido a fibras de carbono, com finalização em técnicas de mercerização. E ilustrações de pétalas Acer palmatum, pétalas de coloração vermelho acetinado e laranja fogo, simplificando, um bordo; As Ranmas são esculpidas em madeiras em tons de marrom escuro, e subsídios complexos em ouro; Sudares de algodão e seda com particularidades em negro. Os amplos corredores excessivamente condecorados e as diversas ilustrações e pinturas, tudo em magnífico e ideal estado. Após a intricada e hermética explicações da estrutura da casa, ele se agacha e palra para a criança seu nome, Hideyoshi Kimiko ('君 - 子'), dizendo-lhe que esta seria sua casa a partir de agora, devido ao incidente em sua aldeia. Todavia, após, um estrépitos de homens ocultos pela densa floresta é auscultado, e posteriormente, Hideyoshi ordena que Kyokushin entre imediatamente na moradia. A solicitação do homem foi atendida, todavia, os samurais adentraram sobre o campo limítrofe a engawa da casa, e celeremente empunhando suas lâminas. O homem exerce de posturas extraordinárias e precavidamente soerguendo em seu palmo sestre uma lâmina de curtas dimensões. Eram 3 indivíduos, e em relação a uma média aritmética, possuíam um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura, dimensões padrões. Os mesmos se posicionam aos arredores do homem, em posturas diversas e com tuas lâminas rentes a Hideyoshi. Após uma fração de segundos, a trindade avança contra o homem, que inicialmente, concentra investidas sobre o maxilar de um dos êmulos; Investidas com seus membros inferiores sobre o músculo grande dorsal, lateral do abdômen no segundo dos oponentes; E investidas sobre o músculo subclávio recoberto, lateral destra do tórax, do último indivíduo a avançar. As recentes agressões são sucedidas por múltiplos ataques que nocauteiam os samurais, e por fim, finalizados com perfurações no músculo externo cleido mastoideo esquerdo, lateral sestra da garganta dos homens. A criança se impressiona com as habilidades do homem, e começa a apreciar suas técnicas descomunais de combate físico. O homem se aproxima da criança ábdita sobre objetos domésticos, e lhe declara que sua segurança é ameaçada devido ao conflito do Xogunato com seus rivais, e que para sua sobrevivência, teria de aprender a sobreviver. Com isto, ele lhe conduz a um recinto favorável para treinamento, com iluminação através de velas em chamas e condecorada com sabres; Lâminas; Armaduras; Subsídios e utensílios de combate diversos e equipamentos de treinamento. Hideyoshi soergue a criança sobre seus braços e a leva a um local adjacente a um estante onde se depositava uma lâmina miryoku ornada com ito de couro reforçado em tons bordo, a fuchi; Tsuba; Seppa; Habaki desenvolvida em aço, e ao lado uma vela convencional. E bradou ao garoto que esta lâmina se chamava Lynx. Esta lâmina se torna mais fiel a seu portador quanto mais for utilizada, e suas capacidades só podem ser exercidas por um indivíduo que fora conectado ao bushido e tenha o talento nato sobre o manuseio de lâminas, porém, o mais fascinante não fora a complexidade da história desta obra ou mesmo seus ornamentos detalhados, mais sim, a facilidade que Katsukyō possuíra em soergue-la e conduzi-la, já que demonstrou exímias capacidades com a posse do artefato. Com estes resultados, Hideyoshi solicitou para a criança começar a demonstrar mais destas capacidades no recinto com finalidade ideal para tal façanha, e após a criança começar a utiliza-la, o homem começou a corrigir erros em seu manuseio e pedir para que a criança repetir-se o movimento, e este processo continuara durante um prolongado tempo, e o treinamento da criança começou. Em 18 de agosto, no ano de 1908, Katsukyō Kyokushin finalizara seu grande treinamento. Hideyoshi Kimiko ensinara toda conduta e sabedoria a respeito das técnicas samurais e do "Caminho do Guerreiro", mitologia japonesa, referente ao bushido. Após este intensivo treinamento, Katsukyō começou a ser procurado perante o sistema japonês que proibia a existência de Samurais no Japão, e para ocultar sua existência, o governo japonês solicitou a presença do homem a um protocolo que possuíra a finalidade de capacitar indivíduos afim de acompanhar a corrida armamentista iniciada sobre a Europa. O protocolo incluía a capacitação do indivíduo refugiado para tentar ocultar sua existência mesmo com a abolição de seu cargo, e com este projeto, tornariam o usuário um soldado nacional. Em primeira fase, foram estipulados séries de exames para determinar aspectos, e a proposta era inserir genes em células capazes de modificar o condicionamento físico do voluntário. Após os exames concluídos, seria ideal a análise dos genes de quaisquer portadores com capacidades que iriam beneficiar o voluntário, como portadores de genes acrescentados que produzem mais energia, ou alterações na miostatina que retarda o limite do desenvolvimento do tecido muscular. Sucessivamente, os genes compatíveis e com estas capacidades implantadas seriam implementadas no voluntário como um vírus, entretanto, sem quaisquer resíduos que possam causar insuficiência ou desprivilegiar a condição do voluntário, e com o sucesso deste teste, o usuário teria habilidades sobre humanas extremamente eficazes. O teste fora recusado múltiplas vezes, porém, a insistência e a pressão gerou a aceitação posterior de Katsukyō. Com isto, o mesmo foi levado ao Departamento privado de Ciências aplicadas na metrópole de Tokyo, chamado C. Hippocraticum. Os genes estipulados foram compatíveis com o organismo do voluntário, e a aplicação seria exercida sobre uma câmara onde seu corpo seria recoberto sobre uma fusão de resíduos químicos em estado líquido e o mesmo seria revestido sobre determinadas regiões de seu corpo, onde serão inseridos os genes desejados. No mês de julho de 1908, o usuário Katsukyō fora levado ao departamento com o intuito de ser o primeiro a realizar o teste. O voluntário adentrou sobre uma sala ampla e colocado sobre a câmara cautelosamente, e os oficiais destinados a efetuar o teste se locomoveram a uma plataforma de monitoramento e administração do recinto de do experimento. Todavia, lentamente , quando os agentes químicos começaram a integrar-se no corpo de Katsukyō, o mesmo começou a reagir com batimentos cardíacos descomunais, sintomas de estresse e descontrole devido a substância química Omnino licet caelestis, substância esta que causara os incômodos estressantes, porém, os efeitos começaram a gerar um descontrole do usuário, que se debatia dentro da câmara, que poderia ser destruída por conta de sua frágil estrutura. Então, para acelerar o processo e não haver um fracasso na terapia, inserindo com maior brutalidade o vírus sobre o usuário, que com o progresso destes métodos, se debatia com maior intensidade. Com a produtividade significante dos testes, o voluntário demonstrara-se mais agressivo, nitidamente os testes eram dolorosos para ele, e após ser completamente concluído, o usuário acordara de seu estado tranquilizado e quebrara a vidraça da câmara que estava repousado. Seu estado irado fora diminuído devido ao leve estado de confusão. Ele apresentava um condicionamento mais impressionante, todavia, estes testes deram ao voluntário leves transtornos mentais, ao menos, leves na visão dos envolvidos, já que o transtorno se tornou tão poderoso que Katsukyō fraturou um dos oficiais após ele se aproximar para acalma-lo. Contudo, fora oferecido uma quantidade descomunal de Iene como recompensa, e mesmo com uma indiferença a Katsukyō, o mesmo aceitara a oferta. O tratamento ofereceu não só um porte físico, mais um intelecto superior e desenvolveu melhores aptidões em tecnologia e desafios intelectuais. Após este teste, Katsukyō Kyokushin fora rejeitado perante seu pai durante um prolongado período, chegando a discutir violentamente com o mesmo e executar um conflito físico entre ambos, e este ódio é gerado devido a sua aceitação a terapia, que em sua visão, distorcer o que lhe foi dado quando nasceu e o mais imperdoável, o aumento de sua força é como uma ofensa ao árduo treinamento que efetuou durante anos. Suas discussões foram extremamente insultuosas, chegando a ser finalizada em um conflito entre ambos, e conforme o tempo passava, estas discussões eram mais prováveis. Entretanto, o que definiu a decisão mais irrefletida; absurda; ilógica; contraditória; despropositada; insensata e ridícula, fora a decisão de Katsukyō Kyokushin de desafiar seu próprio pai, que aceitara o desafio devido a ira que possuira também. O combate foi cruel; Agressivo; E intenso, porém, o combate fora tão sagaz que ambos foram levados ao salão onde a Lynx se posicionava, e acidentalmente o braço destro de Katsukyō debateu contra a vela que se localizava ao lado da mesma, e assim, a vela incendeia alguns objetos que em seguida, incendeiam local inteiro. As chamas que se transfundiam celeremente e danificavam as estruturas principais do local, e umas destras estruturas ilidiu contra o acrômio de Kyokushin, que caira sobre o solo. Hideyoshi Kimiko, cessou sem impulsivo e áspero comportamento, e soergue sobre seu ombro o corpo de seu discípulo e filho e o locomovendo até fora da moradia, porém, as chamas consumiram novamente uma das estruturas que debateu contra os metatarsos de Kimiko, que o incapacitou de se movimentar com perfeição, mais não o tornou vulnerável. Com seus brutos movimentos, Katsukyō acordara, porém, sua fratura extremamente abundante o impossibilitava de caminhar ou mesmo de reagir a situação. Quando ambos se encontravam próximos a entrada, o solado de Kimiko se prendeu sobre um defeito do solo, e assim, impediu de se locomover até a saída da casa, porém, suas forças restantes o permitiu de lançar o corpo de Katsukyō até a saída, que debateu contra o solo ao lado de fora de sua moradia. Contudo, o mesmo com o impacto do lançamento acordara, ainda assim incapacitado, e seus esforços para suplicar o nome de seu pai, seus esforços para implorar por sua vida, e seus esforços para pedir perdão por suas ações foram em vão. Sua lástima não fora escutada, e as últimas palavras de Kimiko fora dizer Lynx, e no mesmo instante, as pálpebras de Katsukyō cobriram seus olhos completamente, o tranquilizando em instantes e impossibilitando de compreender o que ocorrera enquanto descansava. Após acordar, sua moradia se encontrava completamente devastada e a única coisa que se posicionava nitidamente em absoluto estado era a lâmina Lynx, sobre o abd ômen de um cadáver completamente adusto. Katsukyō mal possuíra métodos de se perdoar, e utilizara de suas forças para correr até o corpo de seu pai, e abraçar o mesmo, com lamentação e lágrimas que percorriam o corpo da única coisa que já amou em sua vida, sem mesmo poder diferenciar a tragédia que ocorreu e suas ações como aluno, e enquanto permanecia com as lamúria da perda, empunhava a lâmina com suas mãos e em segundos, ignorava a ferida de seu corpo como se ela nem mesmo existisse, e se tornara a kami responsável pelos trovões que personificavam sua ira e as águas que personificaram a fraqueza daquilo que tirou tudo dele e se tornou Susano'o. Personality: Katsukyō Kyokushin és um indivíduo assertivo e aborda com frequência o racionalismo, visionário e de observações perspicazes. Regras, limitações e tradições são um anátema para Kyokushin, tudo deve estar aberto para questionamentos e reavaliações, e se o mesmo ver uma maneira, ele irá agir unilateralmente para promulgar seus métodos e ideias tecnicamente superiores, às vezes insensíveis e quase sempre heterodoxas. Estas observações deveras egocêntricas são estruturadas devido a uma máscara de abnodosidade e solidariedade, todavia, seus atos estão voltados a um terror e brutalidade. Suas idéias são usadas em excessivo durante seus confrontos ou personificando o Kami entre suas prolongadas noites, vislumbrando a tenebrosidade que quaisquer indivíduos egoísta pode causar. Intuição é rejeitada por conta de seu talento nato e recusar agir por impulso é natural de suas capacidades. Por fim, seu lado sentimental é imperceptível a falta de intimidade ou breve contato direto, e esta personalidade pode ser observada em situações que causem uma overdose de emoções em Kyokushin. Entretanto nunca se és necessário a utilização de emoções durante um conflito onde a morte é a principal influência. Solitário; Sensato; Ambicioso; Decisivo; Manipulador; Cauteloso; Observador; Empático; Diplomático; E Cooperativo. History Of Aki Shisan: Category:Fichas Particulares